


Mythical Lover

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Mythical Lover

Today was nothing new for the young caped girl as she ran into the cave just on the outside of town. Having very few friends, she was left alone half the time whenever she wanted to do something, so she’d explore the cave and leave markings to trick her friends later. This time, however, things took a turn for the worst when he got to her usual spot. Having made it to her spot, she started to it against the wall, only to notice that the light from the outside of the cave slowly fade and quickly turn things black around her. “Hello…?” She called out with a bit of fear, worried one of her friends was playing a prank on her. “Girls….this isn’t funny! Come on! Let me know if you’re there!”    
  
When there was no answer, fear quickly clouded her mind and brought the girl to a panic. Tears quickly started to flow down her face as it sunk in that she was stuck in the cave. Pacing back and forth, her silver eyes tried to find some source of light at all that might help guide her way. After what felt like an eternity to the crimsonette, she spotted what seemed to be a flame deeper in the cave. “Finally, something to help me see!” As she approached the light, it quickly came into view of being a flame that was slightly off the ground.   
  


As she got closer to the flame, she started to notice the yellow tail that it was attached to before hearing a low growl turn into a quiet roar. “Who dares barge into my home like they belong here?!” The voice carried a low tone as it echoed through the cave and back to the girl. “Leave this place!” As it shouted at the girl, the flame on it’s tail grew brighter until it showed a dragon twice the size of Ruby sitting no more than three feet away from the crimsonette. Before the dragon could get an answer from the girl, she watched her eyes roll into the back of her head as fear took over and she quickly passed out. “Great….”

 

When the young girl next came to, she found herself on something soft, a fully furnished mattress, while being wrapped in a blanket. “Where…? Did... Was the dragon a dream?” She asked herself, not bothering to look around as she subconsciously thought she was back in her bed at home. “Well, I guess I should get out of my room.” As she turned to get off the bed and place her feet on the floor, the cold, tingling sensation of stone made the young girl realize that she wasn’t home, but still in the cave. “Oh my god!”   
  
“Do you not know the meaning of keeping quiet?” A young blonde girl spoke, a tail with a friend on the end swishing against the ground. “You came into my home and fainted.” With a smile on her face, she planted a kiss on Ruby’s cheek and sat beside her. “My name’s Yang. Sorry for earlier! It’s just hard to find a good home lately!” Holding up the girl’s clothes, Yang smiled even wider and giggled. “Gotta admit that you’re a bit of a cutie!~ Especially with that special attachment you got there.~”   
  
The girl’s silver eyes went wide as she heard the mention of her member. She quickly covered her crotch and turned the same shade as her namesake. Tears started to form in her eyes as well, memories of being made fun of as a younger child because of her cock. “Don’t talk about it! It’s not cute and neither am I! I’m a girl with a penis, nothing about that is good!”   
  
The blonde’s eyes went wide in surprise as she heard the other girl talk about herself in such a manner. “What’s your name, girl? I’ve told you mine, you can tell me yours. We’ll start there.” Yang scooted just a bit closer to Ruby as she waited for an answer, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.   
  
“Ruby.” She couldn’t help but flinch as the dragon girl rested her head on her shoulder. “Ruby Rose.”   
  
“Well, Little Miss Ruby Rose, you shouldn’t talk about yourself in such a manner! It’s really not befitting of a young, beautiful lady like yourself!” Before the other girl had time to protest, she quickly captured her lips in a kiss and smiled when she felt the other girl refuse to pull away from her. After a moment of two, Yang pulled her lips away from the other’s. “Trust me. I’ve seen, eaten, bedded, and met a lot of beautiful men and women. You are a gorgeous little thing and that cock you have is much bigger than the majority of those I’ve seen.”   
  
Ruby’s eyes showed a bit of confusion as the blonde dragon girl spoke. “How...Have you been with so many people? Just how old are you?” She watched Yang smile and shake her head, refusing to answer as she lowered herself down the young crimsonette’s body, making sure to pull the blanket and expose her budding breasts, slender body, and her rigid cock after a moment. Her hands quickly went back to covering her cock from sight, only to keep her blush and her eyes locked on Yang’s. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Her voice sounded a bit panicked as she screamed.   
  
“Shh shh.” The blonde put her finger to Ruby’s lips to shush her, letting the echo of her scream die down a bit. “I’m just making sure you know how much of a wonderful body you have. Do you really think a mythical dragon like myself would be so willing to give myself to everyone I find? Well?”   
  
“N-No… Of course not!” Ruby blurting out, feeling her hands be moved out of the way so her cock would spring free once again and expose itself to the dragon.   
  
“Exactly. Yet, here I am, choosing you. So why do you think that is?” The dragon girl gave the head of the cock a few quick kisses before letting it slip past her lips. When just the head was pushed into Yang’s lips, the blonde quickly swirled her tongue around the tip and listened to the moans she earned from the crimsonette.   
  
“B-Because…” The girl couldn’t find the words as pleasure started to flow through her body. “Because you love me…?” She asked, sounding a bit desperate and hopeful for that to be the answer.

 

The young dragon shook her head and smiled around the cock in her mouth, diving her head down to the base and giving the crimsonette’s pelvis a kiss before pulling back up off the member. Giving the tip another few kisses, the blonde purposefully wrapped her tongue around as much of the member as she could without wrapping her lips around it. “No, but… I could see myself loving you.” She said as she after pulling her tongue from around the twitching member. “I certainly wouldn’t complain if you chose to visit me more often or stayed around.”   
  
The younger girl nodded and took a deep breath, wrapping her hands into the blonde’s hair and lightly pushing her back to her stiffened cock. She made sure to slip her member past the barrier of her lips and push at least half of her member into the blonde’s mouth. She started breathing heavily as Yang’s tongue dragged along the underside of her member, coating it in her saliva. “Y-Yang…” A soft whine left the girl’s lips as she felt a warm, soft hand wrap around her cock.

 

“Yes, dear?~” The dragon hummed with a smile, blowing her hot breath on the girl’s shaft. “Are you going to cum? Do you want to cum for me?~” She quickly ran her hand up and down the shaft, using her inner fire to keep her hand hot and a bit sweaty. “Go ahead! I won’t stop you!~”

 

Biting her lip and groaning in joy, Ruby bucked her hips once or twice before letting out a full moan and letting rope after rope of thick, white seed onto the dragon’s face, coating the left side of Yang’s face in her lust other than her eye and even getting a bit in her hair. “Oh god…”

 

“Well, I guess you loved it.~” Her hand continued stroking the softening cock in an attempt to keep it alive and hard. “Don’t tell me you’re done already.~ I wanted to take your virginity!”

 

“My virginity? What makes you think I’m a virgin?!” Ruby shouted, her cock already coming back to life from the attention.

 

“The way your body responds to what I do, the fact you didn’t come in here with a lover, and the fact you asked if I loved you. Not things your typical non-virgin would do.” Yang answered honestly, looking into the crimsonette’s eyes with nothing but love. “It’s not a bad thing though! I’m actually glad you’re a virgin, Ruby.~”   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“Because I get to be myself with you. You don’t have any certain expectations for me to do that I won’t enjoy. From here on out, we just get to focus on making each other happy!” Leaning up, she planted a passionate, loving kiss on the girl. After a moment of locking their lips, Yang pulled away from the crimsonette and laid on her back, moving her tail to the side as to not hurt herself. “Well, why don’t you take charge for a bit and show me what you can do? It wouldn’t be fair for me to be in charge the entire time.”   
  
The young crimsonette nodded, laying herself over the blonde and took the time to line herself up with the dragon’s dripping cunt. “Are...Are you sure, Yang? What if it hurts?” Her voice was shaky, nervous, and even slightly scared as she pushed her cock into the blonde’s warm and soft womanhood. A moan left them both as her hips started bucking themselves before she could even give Yang any time to adjust to the feeling of being filled.   
  
“Ah!~ Ruby, that hurts!~” The dragon screamed as her face twisted in ecstasy and joy.   
  
“Oh god! Yang, I’m so sorry!” The younger girl stopped her hips and leaned down to give her mythical lover an apologetic kiss. That was, until she heard Yang giggle before their lips even connected.

 

That giggle quickly turned into a full on laugh as the blonde quickly clasped her hand over her own lips. “I’m sorry, Ruby.~ I’m sorry!~” She pulled the girl into a loving kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. “I couldn’t help myself, but don’t stop. Please. You feel so good inside me.” When she heard her lover whine, Yang sighed and gently caressed Ruby’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I really am. You asked and I had to tease you.~” Before the crimsonette answered her, she felt a sharp pain as Ruby’s hips bucked inside of her cunt with as much force as the other girl could muster. “Ow! Okay, that one hurt!”   
  
“Well, that’s what you get for scaring me!” She breathed out, that thrust admittedly feeling amazing to her. “I was worried, Yang…”

 

The blonde sighed and nodded, pulling her into another loving, and slightly apologetic kiss. “Okay, okay. Point taken. I truly am sorry, Rubes. But, what do you say we keep going? Feels like you’re gonna be ready to blow any minute.~” Locking her ankles together, she started forcing the younger girl to piston her member in and out of her tight hole, forcing her to hit her cervix with each and every pump. “Oh fuck yes!~” Her pleasured cry echoed through her home as she forced Ruby into her time and time again.   
  
It didn’t take long for the silver-eyed girl to just simply give into the pleasure of Yang’s cock squeezing tightly around her cock. “You feel amazing!~ I’ve never felt anything like this!” She hunched over, wrapped her lips around the blonde’s large breasts, suckling them back and forth as her free hands squeezed and heaved the teat her lips were not attached to.

 

Without giving a warning, Yang removed her legs from around Ruby’s waist and pushed the girl out of her cunt. “Let’s try a different position. I want you to pull on my hair and tail as you fuck me from behind.~” Before waiting on an answer from her partner, she got on her hands and knees and faced away from the crimsonette. “Alright.~ Whenever you’re ready!” The blonde wiggled her ass a bit to try and entice Ruby to hurry since she wouldn’t be able to fully take charge in this position.

 

The silver-eyed girl took her time entering her lover. Placing her hands on the blonde’s hips, she eased her way inside the dripping cunt inch by inch until she was fully hilted inside the girl. Almost immediately, Ruby felt the blonde start bucking her hips back against her thighs. Taking hold of those golden locks and tail, the crimsonette yanked hard on them both, causing the girl to buck back and scream in pleasure as her hip’s met the dragon’s ass once again. Words were at a loss to her as she started quickly pumping her cock as deep into the blonde as she could, hitting the girl’ cervix with each and every push. She listened to the way Yang screamed out in pleasure with each push and pull on her hair, and eventually worked herself into a rhythm of thrusting into the dragon with such force that Yang would slide a bit forward on her shaft, only to be pulled back by her hair and tail for their bodies to meet yet again.

 

Everything was starting to get hazy for the blonde faunus as she bucked herself against her lover’s hips. Deep down, this was all about making Ruby feel happy and loved, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy herself while she was doing it, right? That’s at least what she kept telling herself as she felt her orgasm closing in on her as the crimsonette’s cock throbbed inside of her like it was ready to explode. “Not yet, Ruby! Cum with me! I want to feel you fill me up!” The dragon’s request echoed through the cavern once again as her lover gave an affirmative man to her request.

 

It wasn’t long before the young loner felt her dragon’s warm cunt clamp around her length like a vice, telling her that the blonde’s orgasm was rushing through her. Grabbing hold of the dragon’s head with both her hands, she yanked Yang back as hard as she could, dumping her fertile seed into the blonde’s womb. Her hips didn’t stop as she came though, sending cum splattering onto both of their thighs and the floor under them until she finished letting out her pent up load. Panting hard and falling over on the mattress she woke up on, she kept her eyes on the dragon girl she just filled with her cum, even watching a small amount pour from the hole she just filled.

 

“That… was incredible, Ruby!~” Yang cheered, finding and forcing Ruby’s panties on her body to keep the cum from constantly flowing out of her. “Your cock is absolutely amazing.~” The dragon leapt from her spot over to where her lover was resting and smiled, placing a dozen kisses on her cheeks and a few on her lips.   
  
Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss that nearly took the dragon’s breath away. “Do… Do you really think so, Yang?” Even if Yang was right, she was still nervous that she was just saying it to make her feel better.

 

“Yes, Ruby. You were amazing. Better than almost any time I’ve had sex!~ But, a girl will never forget her first time.” She gave the crimsonette another kiss before her happy demeanor changed. “Hey… I… When the cave is cleared and you can leave… Will you come back to see me?”

 

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Ruby asked, with a smile on her face. “I mean, what’s stopping you from leaving with me?” She gently caressed the blonde’s cheek and kissed her nose. “If you don’t wanna come with me, then I’m just not gonna leave for more than a few hours to get some food.”   
  
“But… your family! What about them?”   
  
“Well, my mom passed away awhile ago… So it’s just me and my dad! But, I’m sure he’d love having someone at home with him when I’m off at school!” The crimsonette sat up and ran her hand through those golden locks once more, gazing down at the dragon. “You’ve made me incredibly happy, Yang. I want to be with you. So, will you come home with me?”

 

Yang’s lilac eyes were wide in surprise at the girl’s words. She didn’t quite know how to respond. She definitely wanted to go, but she didn’t want to be a burden. After a few seconds, tears started flowing down her cheeks and she simply nodded and smiled through the tears. Hugging the girl tight and close, she couldn’t even begin to express how happy she was.   
  
“Well, then once we can, let’s go home, Yang.~”


End file.
